Conquest Power Struggle
by Altered Tundra
Summary: Fates of two seperate universes collide when one power-hungry tyrant craves more than what he already has. What happens when he tries to conquer the Shinobi World? Stay tuned and find out. This is the Conquest Power Struggle!
1. Prologue

**AN: I have forgotten my login info for my other Ffnet pen name, so I will upload to this one. **

**Copyrights: I do not own any characters within the Naruto or Mortal Kombat franchises. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Warner Bros. respectively. Any OCS used, however, belong to me.**

It's been long past since both the great five nations and Earth Realm have both had its fights for survival. While there were some conflicts in both wars, the brave and courageous stayed strong. The warriors of Mortal Kombat, both good and evil banded together in the time of great sorrow. They put aside their differences at a time where all hope was lost, but a glimmer of a very faint, but still gleaming light. The very same light that banded the Rouge ninja's and the hero Shinobi's, but something is different. Different ninjas from different timelines are arriving at a point of time where they either been dead, or counted as outcasts, but now they stand together waiting for what lies ahead.

The Shaolin warriors are the bravest of the brave; whether they are the sole rulers of other world, or the protectors of earth realm. Both good and evil have their own unique purpose for existing, and now they all put their ego's aside for a chance for change. It will dawn a new era, and test all their abilities as warriors; as fighters. They will embark on a furious world-wide battle against the greatest ninja's the world has ever been graced with. Ten of Evil and good forces of the Mortal Kombat universe will face against ten of the greatest ninjas to ever grace the world. Each of these being in a perfect match with each other.

The time will dawn upon these twenty gifted fighters at a chance for a great experience to test their abilities not only as super-human beings, but also as fighters at heart, no matter which path they chose as separate individuals. It is the path they choose from here on out that will display whether or not they will live or be put to death by whom they will face.

These warriors are from different universes and different times, but it will be the Gods who will change that little problem; with the help from the Elder Gods, the Warriors of Mortal Kombat will be transported to the right battle site, and same goes for the Ninjas; they will be teleported from their own time periods, with the thought in mind of killing their foe. It all will come together and everything will be decided. All will be put into place over this grand-scale of fights.

It is..THE CONUEST POWER STRUGGLE


	2. Chapter I: Apachi Meets Sand

**AN: I own nothing but the OCS that will or will not be used in the story. **

For any Kazekage, the day starts off the same: listen to the crap that his or her councel has to say, sign the proper documents so that the Kazekage can get on with his day and attend to other matters. Life in general over in the land of Wind, is always so hectic. More specifically, the Village Hidden in the Sand is always on alert of what to do if an enemy will attack, or even invade the village. For Gaara, this is a common worry throughout every day he wakes up to and goes to sleep from. As the new Kazekage, Gaara has to be on alert from everything and watch out for everyone; for he is the sole protector of the Sand Village.

It is a hot, and sunny day in the Sand Village. It nears the hour of noon, where the sun is at it's brightest, most hottest temperature. At this exact moment, Gaara has just finished the last thing on his daily morning rutine; which in this case was to check up on his brother and sister. He did this just to make sure they were doing what they were suppose to. With no surprise, they were doing exactly what they had to do; go over who left and entered the village.

"Temari, Kankuro." Gaara called out.

He stood in his traditional Kazekage outfit. A blue robe with a dim-silver cloak, and a monk-style hooding with the symbol of wind laced upon it. Gaara stood in the doorway of the room of which where Temari and Kankuro were looking through their documents. These documents were just the records of who has entered and left the village in the last forty-eight hours. Almost every name, with the exception of a select few, were just normal deliverymen, and Shinobi from neighboring countries. However, one name stroked the Kazekage as a bit strange, and very unfamiliar. One of the names on the list was not from a neighboring village, nor was it one of the Sand Village's own. Very strange indeed.

"Oh, Gaara." Temari said looking pleased. She dropped the folder she was looking for. She placed it on a wooden, round table that stood to the right of her. Her dark brown eyes were now at full ease to Gaara's opposing aquamarine eyes.

"Something you need Bro?" Kankuro said with his always-to-be-expected cocky attitude. He too, along with Temari, put down the folder that he was going through, and just like Temari, he placed it on a round, wooden table to the right of him. He neatly stacked it right next to the one that Temari was looking through.

Gaara slowly paced into the room. His hands were both connected by hind his back, and a expression of worry slowly took over his once emotionless face. Gaara began to pace back and forth, with each step being faster then the previous. His worry turned to distraught. After a minute of pacing back and forth, Gaara stopped, and walked over to the desk where Temari and Kankuro had placed the folders they were looking through. Sure enough, Gaara was looking for something, or else he wouldn't be so frantic as he is right now.

Several minutes have passed until Gaara finally found what he was so desperately searching for. After his search, Garra pulled out the list of who recently entered the Village in the last twenty-four hours. After looking it over, Gaara knew it was true.

"Gaara, want to fill us in as what you just found?" Temari and Kankuro both asked. Their voices matched, synched perfectly in that very moment. Their question definitely hinted a bit of worry, but what kind of worry did they have. Was it the kind that would make them go insane, or the kind that would answer more questions.

"This list. It contains a name of great evil." Gaara softly spoke, but there was major hints of fear in his voice. More importantly, there was a deep anger that lurked in his eyes; Gaara knew who this man was, and he feared him most of all. Gaara has thought that his name was only a myth, but it appears the even myths can escape the story they crawl from, and make its way into reality. The name of this once myth is even making Gaara shiver in fright.

Watching Gaara shiver in fright, Temari and Kankuro snatch the list out of his hands. Both of them examine it carefully. After a half of a minute, they too spot the name that Gaara fears.

"Temari, is this him?" Kankuro asked. His voice hinted a deep worry like no other; it was the worry of death. Already, sweat was beginning to drop from his brown, neck-length hair. Kankuro felt the same worry that Gaara was feeling just a moment ago.

Temari looked at them, and she immeately pulled it together. If her brothers saw her breaking down right now, then she's pretty much screwed. However, she couldn't ignore the fact that this is the one that all the Sand Village fear, and would panic if word got out of his arrival.

"Kankuro, Gaara." Temari spoke. She looked at both of her brothers.

First Temari gazed upon Kankuro-the eldest brother. She just gave him a slight nod, which noted that the worst must be prepared for. Next, her full and undivided attention came to Gaara, who would most likely be fighting this evil beast. She wasn't worried that he would get hurt, but she was worried of the scale of damage that would be done to the Sand Village.

"Promise me something." Her words came out, and so did the tears. "Promise me that whatever happens, that nothing bad will happen to the village, and that you two will do everything it is in your power to stop this beast."

Both Gaara and Kankuro looked at each other, and they automatically knew that the worst was about to come. Gaara would have to protect his siblings from the beast. Even if his life had to be sacrificed for the good of all.

"Temari, and Kankuro. We will defeat this beast when he arrives. We will put Nightwolf to rest." Gaara said leaving the room, as he could not bare anymore tears. He had to focus on more important things; like getting himself ready for this fight against Nightwolf. Gaara knew that Nightwolf was also getting ready to plan his attack, if not already attacking.

Every champion fighter holds something close and dear to their hearts. This can range from whether it is a trophy, fame, or just self-confidence in one's self. It is not how high the prize is, but how much it means to the person who has gained it. In Earthrealm, or merely known as 'Earth', it is the home to those who believe in the good of the world, and the good of what they can do for others. This and among other things is what brings together the forces of light that once banded together to put an end to the forces of darkness, and end the reign of Shao Khan. However, times have changed, and so do people. As the corruption in the world grows, it slowly flows its way into the hearts of even those of purest of souls.

In mid-west America, there is a tribe of Apache natives who migrated from Mexico. Among them is one of the bravest, and strongest of their kind. They believe him to be the Great Shaman. Little do they know that a great evil lies inside his heart. It will be this same evil that will end their kind for generations to come.

Luckily for these Apache's, their "Great Shaman" is not even in that dimension, but moreover he is currently venturing onto a very discreet, and secluded area in a land full of desert.

"Oh, one called Gaara, you will be punished for your sins." Nightwolf spoke. His voice covered in Native tounge. With a medium-brown skin town to match it with. Black vest with Apache tribal markings upon it, and nothing underneath it. Blue, solid pants, as well as two blue armbands; one upon each bicep.

He walks through the intense desert. With the storms reaching over fifty miles per-hour, and grains of sand flying from every direction. With his little clothing on, it almost seems as if Nightwolf might die out there without even reaching his destination. Most who venture through this desert with no training in this kind of weather or very little protection often end up dead or worse. Luckily for Nightwolf, his body is use to these kind difficulties.

Through the rough weather conditions, Nightwolf had to persevere. His willpower is the only thing that was holding him together through this ordeal, and his goal is not even being close to being over. As he is already in the Land of wind, Nightwolf must venture onto the Village that is always secluded in a harsh sandstorm; the Hidden Sand village.

"Alas, the Elder God's have allowed me to reach my destination; Sungakure." Spoke Nightwolf. His eyes laid upon tall buildings that were molded with a special kind of sand that endures even the toughest of weather conditions.

Nightwolf made his way into the Village, where he had to first, sign in at the front gates to acknowledge his arrival. At first, the Shinobi in the front gates didn't think much of Nightwolf appearing, but that is because they never thought he was in the Sand Village merely to see sites. The truth of the matter is that Nightwolf is here to put an end to the one known as the Kazekage

Nightwolf ventures even more into the village, looking around from corner to corner; his animal instincts coming into effect at every turn. He now just looks out for what could be a potential danger, and what could be a chance to find Gaara before he expected it. His search continued for several minutes until he stumbled upon a sand Shinobi, one who appeared to know where Gaara was.

"You there, I represent all that is good, and pure in the world." Nightwolf declared as he called out to a sand Shinobi who was just wondering about, minding his own business.

The Shinobi turned towards Nightwolf. His face had a confusion look to it; he did not understand what Nightwolf was going on about, nor did he care. Baki just turned back in the direction he previously was facing, and he walked away as he was previously doing.

Angered by the total lack of disrespect, Nightwolf decided to show his anger in physical combat. Now in full-anger, Nightwolf decided to physically harm Baki in the most brutal way thought imaginable. Taking out a very handy, and small hand-axe, a Tomahawk. Proceeding this, Nightwolf throws the tomahawk with full force, directed at the backside of Baki's head.

"You fool!' Baki yelled out.

Suddenly, Baki's chakra was flowing into his sword that was still in its sheath. He took his right hand, unsheathing the blade. At that very moment, a variation of chakra was suddenly flashing on and off.

"Wind Style: Blades of Wind!" Baki called out as he stood his ground, and swung his sword. Instantly, sickles of wind shaped like wind blades came into contact with the thrown Tomahawk, and in the end-result the tomahawk was thrown off course. But in doing so, Baki was not only decapitated of his Chakra, but he also snapped his sword in half in the process.

"Crap. This is bad." Baki thought as his fate was to be decided by Nightwolf.

Nightwolf jumped off of the building behind him. He used one foot to bounce off it, and in doing so, he elevated his body to the point where he was able to grab his Tomahawk, and land right next to Baki. The sand ninja never had a chance. In one quick swing, Nightwolf jammed his axe into the face of Baki; killing him instantly.

"May the Elder Gods have mercy on your soul." Nightwolf spoke. He removed the tomahawk from the lifeless body of Baki, and he calmly walked away, and continued his search for Gaara.

As the three siblings-Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara-finished up their family moment they briefly moment, it was suddenly interrupted as a member of the Sand Village council arrived in a frantic motion. His face filled with both anger and sadness. He ran into the room where Gaara and his two siblings were in, rushing more like it.

"L-Lord Kazekage; something t-terrible has happened." the councilman spoke. By the tone of his voice, and the way he was moving, hinted out to Gaara that something bad has happened.

"Calm yourself, and then speak." Gaara calmly spoke trying to calm down the already distraught ninja. Even Temari and Kankuro were calm. This is because they were oblivious to what was about to be said.

"but you don't understand; It's captain Baki. He's been murdered." HE said.

All three of them: Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were shocked beyond belief. Not only were they shocked, but they were also deeply saddened, and angrier then ever possible. They couldn't believe that the one who taught them everything they knew; the one who has been with them ever since they individually were Genin was gone.

"I-I can't b-believe it. Who could of done such a thing?!" Temari said, as her face began to show tears slowly fall from her eyes downward her face.

As much as he would like, Gaara refused to cry, instead he just patted the right shoulder of Temari, and then he walked over to Kankuro. He didn't have to say anything, but the look upon Gaara's face was all that Kankuro needed to know what was about to happen. Without no words being spoke from Gaara, he just calmly walked out of the room, and headed down the hallway. After a few minutes of walking, Gaara reached the stairs; he walked down those. His teeth cringing, but he refused to cry, instead he would take his anger out on the one responsible; and Gaara knew exactly who this person was.

Now he was outside the Kazekage tower, and following that, sand flowed out of the contraption that was hanging on his back. This formed some type of transportation that Gaara would use to follow the remnants of blood that he could sense from a mile away, and ironically, it was a mile away. However, gaara would soon find himself above Nightwolf, and the Apache warrior would never even expect Gaara would come to him.

"You killed my master. I will kill you for that." Gaara said. He was looking downward at Nightwolf, just waiting for the moment where the warrior would turn his direction upward.

Nightwolf saw Gaara above him. For some reason, he had the idea of not to fight Gaara here, but somewhere secluded. It would be best for his own interest, and also the safety of the civilians of the Sand Village.

"Your itching to tear me apart, I know that, but how about we take this to a place secluded, and away from your people." Nightwolf offered.

Gaara took a moment to think about it. While it didn't take long, Nightwolf was waiting so impatiently. His tapping of his foot on the hard, sand ground was the hint of this. Gaara made his decision.

"If it means I get my vengeance, then yes; I accept your offer. " With that said, Gaara and Nightwolf both headed out to the desert where there battle would begin.


	3. Chapter II: Gaara'S Decision

**AN: I do not own any characters of the Naruto and Mortal Kombat series'. Kishimoto and Warner Bros do.**

Chapter II: Gaara's Decision

The air was thick,. Different sources of energy consumed . First there was the wind chakra emitting from Gaara's anger of Nightwolf; of the things he's done, and the crimes he has committed. His chakra was pure brown, with a faint tint of green within it. When Gaara first found out about the crimes of Nightwolf, his first reaction was to find and hunt him down, but eventually Gaara came to his senses , and decided that if he and Nightwolf were to battle, they would stray away from the village, and take care of business there.

Nightwolf as well agreed to this little plan that Gaara had decided. Either way Nightwolf didn't really care. His motives for killing Baki was nothing personal, it was just dealing with a pest that interfered with his ultimate goal. Nightwolf didn't want to harm anyone else besides Gaara, but its not like he had any choice, and with that it was unavoidable, as is Gaara's anger. Furthermore, Nightwolf will follow Gaara until the location suffices him.

X-X-X-X-X

"So when exactly are we going to stop?" Nightwolf asked. His patience was starting to grow thin.

Gaara looked back as he flew on a cloud of sand, and Nightwolf was using the buildings of the Sand village, along with his god-like speeds to keep up with Gaara, no matter what.

"Until we are outside of the village, and away from the people." Gaara answered with a slight annoyance in his voice.

Nightwolf wasn't too keen on this idea, but he has to agree that if others don't get hurt it leaves a better opportunity to take down Gaara with his full power. Just like Nightwolf, Gaara tends to take out the murderer of his Sensei with his full power, no matter what the cost. With time barely passing for these two, but ground was being covered. It was only a matter of moments until they were outside the Sand village and a battle that would decide one of their fate's was soon approaching.

"This should be good. Wouldn't you agree?" Gaara said.

His cloud of sand soon dispersed, and his feet were firmly planted on the ground. Gaara's arms were folded across his chest, and sand was starting to surround Gaara as it was slowly covering his body.

Nightwolf merely smiled with the anticipation of this exciting battle. His blood was pumping, but it wasn't cause he was scared. Actually, Nightwolf was more excited then scared. For to have the chance to kill Gaara would be a major relief on his part.

"Yes. Yes indeed. Let's get this started." Nightwolf commented.

Garra stood appromaxiately ten feet away from Nightwolf. Standing with his traditional battle outfit: red overcoat, brown, leather armor chest-plate, dark red pants, and wooden sandles. His arms were placed across his chest, folded as he usually is seen when in battle. His gore is strapped on his back, and at the moment, the plug is still in tact, noting that Gaara isn't ready to start the actual battle yet. The winds increase, and Nightwolf stars Gaara down with his eyes, and his own battle stance.

Unlike his opponent, Nightwolf has a different posture. He frequently moves his hips in a small, rotational motion. His hands down at his sides, moving around just slightly. Though moving his body, he stays in the same place, and his feet do not move; not even an inch. Along side that, the outfit that Nightwolf wears at the moment is a dark-brown vest with nothing covering his torso. Pure blue pants with a ripple pattern of ancient jewels along the side of the pant legs. Red face paint over his eyes, and a bandana-like material is worn over his forehead, holding his long brown hair up. In his right hand is his tomahawk, ready for any incoming physical or non-physical attack that may or may not come his way.

A sound similar to that of the lid of a wine bottle being removed comes from Gaara's location. The lid of his gourd removes itself. From that, a trail of sand just flows out, and easily surrounds Gaara, as his notion to do battle is starting to rise.

Nightwolf then readies his Tomahawk for any danger that may come to him, though he doesn't want to wait and see what happens. So in a rush-like motion, Nightwolf puts his tomahawk behind him, and he then gathers spiritual energy from his left hand, and in his right hand forms a glowing green bow. Nightwolf put his left hand on the backside of this spiritual bow, and by pulling back on the energy string, an arrow of the same translucent shade forms in the gap between. Pulling back a bit more, the arrow grows in length, and the glow shines a bit brighter. Releasing his left hand's grip, the arrow shoots forward towards Gaara, with tremendous velocity, and force behind it as well.

"Your such a fool.." Gaara commented.

The arrow neared him, and a mere wall of sand rose up from the ground, and by infusing his own sand with his Chakra. Thanks to that, the consistency of the sand will perfectly fend off the arrow, no matter how strong, or fast it is. The end result would be that the arrow would be completely stopped by a mere wall of sand; how embarrassing for Nightwolf. Though Gaara wasn't done there. You didn't think he was going to just leave it at that, did you?

As soon as the sand wall literally disintegrated from his strong, and sturdy form, Gaara appeared with his hands in the correct positioning for his famous Jutsu: Sand Coffin. Sand then flew strait at Nightwolf at top speeds. Gaara had every intension of killing Nightwolf by crushing his bones with this jutsu, and destroying him with crushing sand. The sand was like a way of that grainy substance. Nightwolf caught onto what the sand was doing, and as he just landed on the ground, Nightwolf dodge-rolled to the left, but the sand soon followed. Whether or not he dodged, or just swayed, the sand always followed. As long as Gaara had full control, or at least full concentration on night wolf. He saw through this, and Nightwolf would take advantage of this.

Quickly moving from left to right, jumping from one location to another, Nightwolf was just a mere three feet away from Gaara, and with the sand approaching him, but not fast enough, Nightwolf raised his hand and a blue, and white energy aura soon surrounded his right hand. Electrical charges surging through each bone, a shot of electricity was launched up into the sky, and the result of this was the entire sky turned a midnight-blue shade, and throughout the entire landscape were flashes-mere flashes from Nightwolf's power. Sure, a few seconds of this would spook anyone, but Gaara wasn't. He didn't even notice until it was too late. All of a sudden, a bolt of blue, white, and green lightning shot down strait above Gaara, and came so fast, that either he would have to take desperate measures to block it, or send the sand to take it on in an head-on collision. Whichever choice he does choose, the result would end in a massive drain of his Chakra.

"Shield of Shukaku!" Gaara Called out.

X-X-X-X-X

"Kankuro, you feel that." Temari said in worry.

"Yeah. I feel that." Kankuro responded

Both Kankuro, and Temari knew that Gaara was in a fight for his life, literally. And though they don't want to admit it, but they both knew that their brother-the Kazekage-might not make it out of this fight alive. They pondered on this worry for countless minutes. When Gaara was just beginning the fight, they were debating whether or not they should go help him. Kankuro and Temari pondered on this thought for a few seconds longer. The both of them knew that Gaara would be able to handle this on his own, and even so, there was this need to help him out. For some reason, they had a feeling that he was going to get into trouble.

"Gaara may need our help." Temari said in more worry.

Kankuro looked at her, and he was struggling whether to answer good to that, or rage out in anger. He knew that Gaara needed help, or eventually would need it, but he didn't want to make it seem like as if he didn't trust In his abilities. Kankuro was faed with a decision that he knew he didn't want to make, but it was for the best for both of his siblings.

"Temari, listen." Kankuro said. "Gaara is strong, so he doesn't need our help. Just believe in him as he believed in us. Don't worry, he'll win..he just has to."

With that said, Kankuro placed his hand on Temari's shoulder, sending a message of comfort to her. Also sending the notion that everything will be alright, and Gaara would win this. All that it would take is a bit of faith on Temari's part, as she knew that Gaara would win, but she's still a bit worried about him.

"I know Kankuro, I just hate waiting." Temari said.

As she said that, she slammed the nearby desk hard enough that it snapped in two. Slowly, tears fell from her eyes as her worry grew to a new level, and she didn't know why, but she feared the worst for Gaara. She feared that Gaara would lose, and die from this monster, despite the fact he's the Kazekage. However, that meant no difference if his opponent, Nightwolf was stronger then him. This is what Temari feared, and though Kankuro didn't want to admit it, he feared that as well.

"Just have faith in him." Kankuro said.

His view facing the exit of the village; the very same location where Gaara is in the fight for his life, and every villager of the entire Hidden Sand Village. He could sense the battle raging on, and Gaara's chakra increasing, and intensifying the air. Even from this far, Kankuro can feel Gaara's strength increasing, and he was indeed fighting a battle that is not looking good for him.

"Be careful."

X-X-X-X-X

"Shield of Shukaku" Gaara called out.

From above, blue and white translucent lightning shot down at god-like speeds; electrical charges surging through each bolt. If this were against a normal person, then that person would be dead within seconds, but Gaara is a different story. Not only being the strongest Shinobi in the Hidden Sand Village, but Gaara is its protector, and thus he must not fail. Nightwolf has done more then enough to prove to be an obsticle, and a danger to the entire village. Coming to that realization, that is why Gaara's been forced to bring out the power of the Shukaku.

The shield of Shukaku is a defensive technique that Gaara invented to be the best and ultimate defense against any and all forces that prove life-threatening to Gaara. The shield itself resembled that of a fat, sandman with kanji on its body; as well with a giant hat on top of it. When Gaara applies the proper amount of Chakra, he can manuever this thing in any shape he wants. And just his luck, this shield will be formatted into an umbrella-like structure so that it absorbs the lightning bolt's impact, but also halts any further damage to Gaara

"One surprise after another." Nightwolf commented.

After this brilliant display of power from both sides, both fighters were beginning to wear out; their supply of individual energy was on low, but neither of them wanted to admit it. Gaara didn't want to let this one go until he paid for his crimes, but what did Nightwolf have to gain from all of this, he surely had nothing against Gaara, and yet he fights him like he is trying to kill him. Whatever the motive was, Gaara didn't intend to find out, he didn't want to wait for it to be revealed.

Using lightning-quick reflexes Gaara was now in front of Nightwolf, and with raising his left hand to the sky, sand from the ground grasped on Nightwolf.

"You monster, you'll pay." Gaara said soflty. He looked Nightwolf in the eyes, trying to phathom what kind of monster he was, but Gaara found no evil in his eyes, it's like there was no bad intentions in his eyes. This troubled Gaara a lot, and this resulted in Gaara releasing his grasp of Nightwolf. Though confusion filled his mind, Gaara soon was able to grasp a hold of his conscious, and he jumped back away from Nightwolf so that he wasn't able to hit him or anything.

"Gaara of the Sand, I think this battle has been dragged out long enough." Nightwolf spoke.

His words were surprising to Gaara, especially after all that has happened today; Gaara losing his sensei, and then being forced to fight against an unknown enemy. This…none of this made any sense to Gaara.

"Confusion is in your eyes, I know. " Nightwolf said. He jumped into the air, doing a double, mid-air front flip and appeared in front of Gaara. "Allow me to elaborate." Nightwolf said, facing the direction to where the sun was at. "My master, Raiden: God of Lightning and thunder, asked me to venture to this isolated land, in hopes of finding the one called Gaara." Nightwolf said, and as It appeared, revealing his true intentions.

Gaara then looked at the back of Nightwolf's head, and he just found himself more troubled and confused then before. None of this made any sense, and Gaara wasn't really sure if he should believe Nightwolf or not. This man killed his sensei, and threatened to kill the villagers. Now he speaks of his master ordering him to kill; none of it fit.

"Nightwolf, you kill my master, Baki. then you come to threaten my villagers, and you attack me. Then you tell me your master told you to do it." Said the Kazekage as he raised up his right hand with a funneling cyclone of sand appeared behind Gaara, as he prepared to attack and kill Nightwolf if he didn't give a logical explanation for all that he's done today.

Nightwolf heard Gaara's words, and he did nothing. There wasn't even a movement from him; not an inch, or even a centimeter. He merely kept on gazing up at the sky. If Gaara had the intent to kill him, then so be it; Nightwolf didn't care. He came here as a messenger for his master, and God. Gaara lowered his right hand, and the sand soon followed. He couldn't kill a man that did nothing when a threat was issued. And plus, Gaara wouldn't know the full story of him coming to the Sand Village.

Nightwolf heard Gaara's sand hit the ground, and he knew it was time to tell him the whole truth; the truth of the battle that was going to take place in a month. The Conquest Power Struggle.

_Meanwhile in Kohona_

The sun was bright, and high too. The clouds were floating all along the sky, and the heat was enormous. One could even say that it would be late summer here, and wouldn't you know it, late-summer is the hottest part of summer. But on the Brightside, there is plenty of things to do; either BBQ or go swimming, but oh no not for one individual, this guy just loved to strike poses and try to beat his all-time rival: Neji Hyuuga. Yes, this guy is Rock Lee, the Chunin who couldn't excell at Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.

Rock Lee was along with his normal companion: Might Gai. Or as he liked to call him 'Gai Sensei.' It was a Sunday in Kohona, and as usual, the schedule was a race around the Village in crab-style. Usually you would have Rock Lee lose, but his motivation was exceptional.

"OKAY Gai-sensei, I'm ready when you are." Boasted the energetic Genin.

"OKAY Lee, on my marc." Gai also boasted. "1,2,-" AS he was about to say '3', a sudden gale of ice filled the area(which right now was the Kohona Training Grounds).

The very air was cold as ice, and to be expected, as the energy emitting from the being who stood before Gai and Lee was a icy fog. He stood a bit taller then Gai, and bared a icy-blue and black outfit; leather and metal plating . The bottom layer of the outfit was black leather, and with the icy-blue, metal plating placed over it In a V-style. He wore a black, ninja hood with a icy-blue metallic mask covering all but his eyes, to which was shaded icy-blue as well. From elbow to hand, his arms were made of ice. This being now stood in front of Gai and Lee, just staring at them.

"Gai-sensei, who is this man? "Lee asked.

"I don't know Lee, but whoever he is, he's trouble." Gai answered.

The being looked at both of them. His glance was towards Lee first, no doubly measuring how much strength the boy possessed. He kept a stern look at the boy for a few more seconds, then he calmly shook his head in disappointment. He probably came to the realization that Rock Lee wasn't strong enough. Then, the glance was at Gai. The icy being let out a relieving sigh, and though not seen through his mask, he was smiling.

"You..Yes you are the one." The being spoke in a masked, rough voice.

Gai looked confused, and worried. He didn't know what to expect,. or even how to act for that matter. He prepared for anything really.

"Who are you, and what do you want with us?" Gai asked with a demanding voice.

The icy-being let out a grunting sound. He probably didn't enjoy the question, or maybe it was the demand in Gai's voice that ticked him off. Whichever, this guy didn't seem like the kind of person who would fool around.

"My name is Sub-Zero, and I am here to test the strength of you..Mighto Gai." Sub-Zero said revealing his name and his reason for coming here.


	4. Chapter III: Sub-Zero's Test

**AN: I do not own anything but Ocs in the progressing chapters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Mortal Kombat belongs to Midway(formally) and Warner Bros(currently). Have fun reading~**

Chapter III: Sub-Zero's Test

Though Gai and Lee originally were going to have a harmless race around the village, as they usually do, this man in front of them is going to prove to be an obstacle in that, and most of all, he has stated he's come to fight Gai. Whatever his motive, Lee isn't going to let his sensei fight an unknown enemy.

"Please Gai sensei, allow me to take him." The youth said enthusiastically.

Gai looked over at Lee for a brief moment, only to bring his gaze back at the man in front of him. An uneasy feeling was streaming through his body; he knew that this man had to be way out of Lee's league, and yet he had complete confidence in his pupil. Gai wanted to make Lee stand down, but who is he to refuse his student the honors of the fight. With a nod in approval, Gai gave Lee the 'okay' to fight this man.

Lee immediately cheered in excitement, lifting his arms up into the air, and shouting out the only phrase one could do in this fashion. "WOO-HOOO" , Lee shouted.

Lee continued this for several moments, and honestly, Sub-zero was beginning to get annoyed by this. His face was peachy-red, and his annoyance was overtaking him(or something like that). While Lee continued the constant 'woo-hooing', Gai too was getting annoyed. So, with a hard punch to Lee's skull, Gai not only prevented Sub-zero from launching a sneak attack(not that he would), but also got Lee's ass in shape.

"Lee, pay attention. Your opponent is there, now get ready for battle." Gai ordered to his student.

"Yes Gai-sensei." Lee said in a more serious tone. He took his usual battle stance. From facing the direction of Sub-zero, Lee turned his body a forty-five degree turn to which his body was facing towards the left. His left arm was behind his back, and his right arm was extended outward at a one-hundred forty-five degree angle with his hand opened up facing him.

"Let me see what you got." Lee stated.

Sub-Zero smirked. Right after that, he held his hands in front of him, with both hands hovering in the air, separated a few inches, and placed in opposite, horizontal positions. As he did that, energy of ice started to form in the center, and the energy formed itself into a sphere of ice. As the sphere started to enter its solidified form, Sub-Zero twisted his body and his hands were moved to the right side of him, and the sphere was released on his command. "Snowball"

On that instant, Lee decided to take the ball head-on, but he also had a motive in this motion. The ball of ice came hurling at him, and grabbing a Kunai Knife from his pouch on his hip area, Lee threw it at the ball of ice so that the attack would be wasted on a lame knife. His plan worked, and this left Sub-zero unprotected. As lee continued to run towards Sub-zero, he jumped into the air, and he did a series of flips in the air, while he was still approaching Sub-zero. As he was nearly inches away, Lee motioned his body to where his right leg was completely extended In a downward diagonal direction, and the kick connected.

"Leaf Whirlwind" Lee shouted. When the kick was connected, Sub-zero was sent backwards into a tree that was behind him. He wasn't sent through just one tree, but a total of three trees. Two of them were snapped In half, but the other one was damaged almost severely. Though sent through several trees, Sub-zero seemed to be only with a few scratches.

Sub-Zero got up like it was nothing, and he jumped into the air, doing a double-front flip. Landing in the position he was previously in, he cracked his neck muscles by cocking his head to the left, then the right.

"Not bad kid; you managed to warm me up." Sub-zero said merely mocking Lee's abilities.

An anger started to build up in Lee, and he was just about to charge at him, Gai put his arm in the way. "Lee, I'll handle this from this point."

Lee stepped back, and allowed his sensei to take on Sub-Zero.

"About time. Now, Might Gai, let us proceed with the fight."

X-X-X-X-X-X

_Outside the Hidden Sand Village_

Wind blows the dust into the air, and only two figures are seen; the Apache shaman Nightwolf, and the Kazekage Gaara. The two of them stand facing opposite directions, but right next to each other. Gaara faces the Village, and Nightwolf faces out to the seemingly endless dessert. Of what happened today, they have came to terms not to kill each other, to where it's come to the point where, in order for Gaara to determine the safety of his village, a temporary alliance with Nightwolf must be made.

"Nightwolf, it's time you fill me on exactly what your master wants with us Shinobi; more importantly, what he wants with me." Gaara asked in a demanding tone.

The Apache turned around, and as did Gaara. The two warriors were facing each other strait in the eyes. Not one was moving an inch. This was like one of those old stare-downs that you'd see in the old west or something. Nightwolf was going to tell Gaara the truth, but since he asked, what other choice is he to take.

"Gaara of the Sand, the truth is that your world of the Shinobi, and my world of skilled, and talented fighters with powers similar to your jutsu's and chakras are about to cross paths. Though it is true that I am of good and you are of good, there will be evil beings of my universe are threatening to take over this one." Nightwolf said revealing the truth.

As Gaara appeared to be calm about this, he was, all at the same time, very shocked by this. He didn't know what all this meant, but there had to be a hidden truth to all of this. So for the details to be explained, Gaara didn't stop Nightwolf from speaking; he encouraged it, actually.

"Please proceed." Gaara said.

"Yes, very well." Nightwolf said, "As you know, there will be some 'tests' that you Shinobi must go through. Like, at this very moment, a fellow warrior such as myself is doing his test for a very likely candidate for a very skilled ninja"

X-X-X-X-X-X

_Somewhere deep in otherworld_

"Are all the preparations complete for my departure." Said a tall, sturdy man who seemed to be covered in nothing but high-thigh shorts, and had a shogun-like iron helmet on his head. The king of Otherworld, Shao Khan.

"Yes sir, they have been made. The portal to the Ninja world is ready when you are." Said a faithful, and ugly servant.

Shao Khan had a very pleasing smile on his face..or at least of what could be seen. He had been making these plans for quite a while now, and it would only go well if everything was set in complete motion, without no interference from the Elder Gods or the hero's of Earth. Though, even if they tried to do something, there would be no time for them to do anything effective. The plans of invading the Ninja World is already in place, and as this moment carries off, Shao Khan begins his recuiting of evil-natured souls who would be most fitting for his army; as well as his army that's already gathered.

X-X-X-X-X-X

_Back in Kohona; Hokage's Chamber_

"Lady Hokage, you have a visitor." Said a member of the Anbu Black Ops.

In the room where a pile of folders were on one side, and a bunch of papers unorganized on the other, it was the Hokage's room, and this is where Lady Tsunade - the Fifth Hokage - does all of her official business, and more or less, tries to get her sleep, or something like that. Usually for Tsunade, there isn't anything exciting that happens for her, and that would be a good thing, and having bruses is good for your health. Oh no, for Tsunade, when nothing happens, there's bound to be trouble.

"Yes, yes; come in." Tsunade said carelessly.

In came a man dressed not like a ninja, hell he wasn't even postured like a ninja. He wears a blue and white outfit, and his eyes are not like normal eyes; they bare a pure energy essence that of lightning color. He wears a white hat that has a flat surface, but a half-circle shaped top. Electricity emits from his hands just very faintly.

"you are the one they call Lady Hokage, Tsunade; ruler of this village, are you not?" Asked the man dressed in blue and white.

Tsunade looked up with the most displeasing look, one could say that she wasn't exactly the most active bug, but she was active enough to know that the man in front of her wasn't any mortal of any kind.

"Yeah, that's me. Why? Who's asking?" Tsunade asked rudely.

The man had a most sour look plastered all over his face, but he maintained his dignity(whatever the hell that meant). Placing his hands behind his back, and evenly spreading his legs to an equal length to his shoulders, the man spoke. "My name is Raiden, God of thunder; I have urgent matters to discuss with you Lady Tsunade of the Hidden Leaf Village."

X-X-X-X-X-X

_Training Grounds in Kohona_

"Yes, I agree. Let's proceed." Gai agreed with a nod.

With Sub-zero take his Fighting stance, and Gai doing the same, Lee could only watch as the tension in the air was thick enough to cut through dry ice, and that's saying a mouthful.

As Gai stood in a standard fighting stance, Sub-Zero would not allow him to make the first move. On his instincts alone, Sub-Zero pushed his body forward by forming ice below his feet which would glide him quickly. He then surrounded his already ice-engulfed hands in even more ice. He then concentrated them into rock-looking shapes, and he would go in for a series of right and left, strait punches. Of course, Gai caught onto this within the three seconds it took Sub-Zero to rush in from a ten foot distance.

"Not going to happen." Gai said as he swerved his body to the left and right, dodging every punch that Sub-Zero had to throw at him, only to trip the ice warrior with a left sweep. This made Sub-Zero to somewhat appear in the air as his body was off the ground. Gai took this opportunity to kick Sub-Zero in the back as his left leg took a position underneath Sub-Zero. At the moment the kick made contact, the amount of force behind it sent Sub-Zero upwards.

"YOU GOT HIM GAI SENSEI!" Lee said, cheering from the sidelines.

"You're absolutely correct, Lee." Gai's positive energy had just doubled, which meant bad news for Sub-Zero.

Following up on his previous attack, Gai quickly appeared behind Sub-Zero, gripping him by the sides and at the same time manipulating the tape around his hands and wrists which wrapped around both of them. "PRIMARY LOTUS!" Gai shouted as the tape tightened around the grip it had on Sub-Zero. Gai twirled both him and Sub-Zero to which they were both diving head first to the ground, but Gai had other ideas. Just before he would hit the ground, Gai let the grip go. It was probably about ten feet before Gai escaped the wrapped tape, but Sub-Zero wasn't so lucky. Actually, he created a decent-sized crater that was probably about two feet deep with it being ten feet wide, and twenty feet in overall circumference.

While Lee looked on, Sub-Zero was slightly out of it, and Gai would soon make sure he was out of it even more. Why is that? Well, Gai would then twist his body in a front flip fashion, and deliver a somersault kick that would mean Gai's leg connecting with Sub-Zero's stomach in all the force that it would not only temporarily stop breathing, but would also cause many fractures to Sub-Zero's ribs. However, that wouldn't be the case in this particular situation. This is because that Sub-Zero, at the last moment, had replaced his body with an ice clone of himself. That would be evident as Gai's kick would meet the icy-blue replica of Sub-Zero, and the shattering ice would then add to the cretor's size and double its depth.

"What?!" Gai said in disbelief. "I could of swore that I had him."

As Gai searched for Sub-Zero, he looked above, behind, and pretty much all directions.

"Might Guy, you are strong. I therefore consider you passing my test." Sub-Zero said, about ten feet to the left of Gai.

"Test? You mean I almost killed you cause of some test?" Gai, once again, was in disbelief, but offended is more like it.

"Please, don't flatter yourself so much. If you really wanted to kill me, you would have gave it your all." He was right. Gai could have killed Sub-Zero, but he didn't.

Calming down, Gai regained his cool composure. "So, what was this test about, anyway?" Gai asked.

Sub-Zero smiled. Well not like anything can be seen through his black and blue mask, but he surely was smiling. "It's about what my master is currently discussing with your leader; it's about the destruction that's going to reek havoc upon your land." Sub-Zero's words were trailing off into a serious, almost baritone way. "It's about the Conquest of Power."


End file.
